


Unobservant

by AccioKaruna



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Experiments are better than kissing, Humor, Low-quality fic, M/M, Romance, Sherlock always knows, Sherlock doesn't get social norms, Unobservant John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-09
Updated: 2012-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 13:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AccioKaruna/pseuds/AccioKaruna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John works up the courage to tell Sherlock his feelings, only to find that Sherlock already knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unobservant

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Недогадливый](https://archiveofourown.org/works/703221) by [seventy_nine_percent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventy_nine_percent/pseuds/seventy_nine_percent)



> This is really just a plot bunny that I finally decided to write at 3 AM. Don't expect quality.

John took a deep breath as he walked into the laboratory. He'd rehearsed this so many times. Just say it. It'll be over with quickly.

"Sherlock, I — I think I'm in love with you."

Sherlock didn't so much as look at him before he replied with, "I know. Could you pass me that flask over there, John?"

Wait, what? "You knew?" asked John incredulously.

"Of course I did. It's quite obvious from the way you act," he replied. "Now, could you pass me that flask?"

John was stunned. "You knew, and you never said anything?"

"I didn't see a reason to. I think it's quite obvious how I feel," said Sherlock, still focused on whatever was under his microscope.

"And that would be…?"

Sherlock finally tore his gaze away from the sample to look at John. "I clearly care about you in a similar manner," he said, evidently surprised that John needed to ask.

"How was I supposed to know?" cried the doctor.

"I was so glaringly obvious! Do you really mean to tell me you're that unobservant?"

"No, but —"

"Haven't you noticed that my pupils dilate when I look at you? And that every time somebody insinuates that we're a couple, I've never once protested? And I'm having trouble believing you never once checked my pulse just to see for yourself!"

John was silent for a moment. Then — "How the hell was I supposed to notice that?"

Now it was Sherlock's turn to look shocked. "You mean to say… that you didn't notice?" he said slowly.

"Of course I didn't!" cried John, exasperated with his friend's ignorance. "Most people don't pay attention to that sort of stuff."

Sherlock frowned. "Well, life would be a lot simpler for them if they did."

"Yeah, well, why didn't you say anything or do anything?" asked John.

"I didn't feel the need to," said Sherlock simply. "I knew how you felt and I knew how I felt, so I was perfectly fine with how things were."

"But if you'd told me, we could have been — well — together."

"I never saw the need to make such a big deal about it," said Sherlock. "I was simply happy just spending time with you. I told you, relationships aren't my area. But if it's really that important to you, I'll be your boyfriend."

"Yeah, that would be nice," said John. Finally. Despite his brilliance, Sherlock was quite… stupid about some things.

"So… should we kiss now, or later?"

"Erm," said John, feeling his face heat up, "later's fine, later's great, actually…"

"Good," said Sherlock, returning to his microscope, "because I'm busy. Do hand me that flask, would you?"

**Author's Note:**

> I was unable to make them kiss without going in a completely different direction than I wanted this story to go. I hope this is satisfactory.  
> Any comments would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
